An electromechanical parking brake is described in German Application No. DE 103 61 042 B3, whose actuator is designed as an electric brake motor. During actuation of the brake motor, a brake piston including a brake pad is moved axially against the end face of a brake disk. The amount of electromechanical braking force is set by energizing the brake motor.
It is furthermore known to couple an electromechanical parking brake with a hydraulic vehicle brake by additionally applying the pressure of the hydraulic vehicle brake to the brake piston of the parking brake. The full clamping force to be provided includes, in this case, an electromechanical portion and a hydraulic portion. The hydraulic pressure is provided as needed and in addition to the electromechanical clamping force portion. To precisely set the clamping force, it is therefore necessary to know the hydraulic clamping force support as accurately as possible.